Batman Fan Fiction Wiki/Prototype
This page is the prototype of the main page. This is to be only edited by admins (and by admins only after discussion). Welcome '''to the '''Batman Fan Fiction '''Wiki! We have a set of articles and images published and uploaded since August 17, 2011! Please read the rules in order to keep the wiki safe and reliable. ---- Welcome.jpg|Welcome to the wiki!|link=http://batmanfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserSignup|linktext=Help the wiki by editing today! Wiki New Management.png|New management!|linktext=Batman Fan Fiction is under new management as of Christmas Eve 2013! Partnership.png|Injustice Fanon|link=http://injusticefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Injustice_Fanon_Wiki|linktext=We are proud partners of Injustice Fanon Wiki, check it out today! ---- '''Check out our unique Batman Fan Fiction characters! ---- Batman Fan Fiction Wiki/Disclaimer|Disclaimer Batman Fan Fiction Wiki/Rules|Rules The Featured User is Cartoon44. He is a crat and admin who has recently adopted this wiki! The Featured Fanfiction is The Knight of Gotham (Sci100) made by Sci100. Its the first movie in a trilogy. ANYone can write just about ANYthing about ANY feature in the Batman Franchise. Use the button below to create your own page. Use the links below to find other things to do that can help us out. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Starting out may be difficult. You may ask some questions such as "Where do I begin?" or "What do I do?" There are different ways to begin, and panicking if you are doing it right is a big one. There are tons of there for you any day. Just leave a message on their wall and, if you're lucky, they'll respond to you in no time! When first joining, you are not allowed on Chat without proper permission until you have made at least 25 edits, including 15 in the mainspace, which included normal articles. After passing this requirement, you would be able to enter Chat and ask all of the users chatting away on there your questions! Leaving a message on their wall is not your only resort! As long as you follow the instructions, you could go to the and write your own question! Your question could be anything that you are confused about on this wiki! Whether it has do it with coding or even if you don't know how to begin your series, you can ask any question and we'll help you answer it, just try to put it on the the correct board. You could even check the FAQ for Frequently Asked Questions if you think that your question might be there!! Do you have a question relating to something that someone made? It could be any type of question that relates to anything on this wiki. If you're confused, or just curious, search the forums for threads related to discussion and questions for specific series, found on the Series Discussion and Fan Fiction Discussion Boards. What is "canon"? Canon means "part of the storyline." In other words, canon Batman is anything part of the DC Comics. There is another wiki called Batman Wiki where anyone can find real, canon Batman info. This wiki, on the other hand, is for fan fiction. Fan fiction is anything about a subject written by fans of said subject. In this case, it's fan fiction about Batman.